Please dont leave me
by Kaylarea
Summary: Booth is dead, and Brennan is pregnant with his child, what will this mean for them and their baby? Happy ending I promise!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy Tuesday night, both Brennan and Booth were physically, mentally and emotionally spent after working a particularly nasty case. But they decided to end the case with a drink as they always do. But this time they had maybe a few too many. Brennan, though still quite intoxicated, noted this and opted for a taxi, and she made sure that Booth followed suit. As they climbed in the cab, Booth gave the taxi driver Brennan's address.

"But Booth, your apartment is closer than mine." Brennan informed him.

"I did know that Bones, but I'm the man and I would like to make sure you make it home safely, even if that means I have to walk you to your door, which I plan to do."

"You don't have to do that." Brennan urged.

"I know, but I wouldn't sleep well if I didn't know you were home safe and dry." He told her honestly.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll let you walk me to my door, I find that I saying goodnight to you before going to bed." She confessed.

"I like that too Bones." Booth smiled as the cab stopped outside the apartment complex.

"We're here." The cab driver said.

"Thanks man." Booth answered and paid him.

After they made it up the few stairs to the apartment buildings entrance, Booth carefully slipped his arms around Brennan's waist to keep them both steady as they stumbled up to her room. It took her a few tries but she was able to unlock the door and Booth walked her inside. She took off her wet boots, and hung up her jacket before turning back to him. She leaned eagerly into his warm, safe embrace.

"Thanks for making sure I made it home safe." She said.

"No problem Bones." He answered as they stood back up to their normal positions but Booth kept his hands on her hips.

Whether it be from the alcohol or the pure chemistry between them, Brennan found herself kissing Booth. And not just kissing him, but_ kissing_ him. And she really liked it, she felt safe, wanted and something she hadn't felt in a long time, whole.

When they pulled back to catch their breath Brennan was blushing and Booth had a small smile playing on his lips. Being the gentleman he was he stepped back.

"I should probably go Bones." He said with all the strength he had. He was expecting her to say okay, not the words he most wanted to hear.

"Please don't go, Booth."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He softly pulled her in and brought their lips back together. He was right, there were defiantly sparks flying, he hadn't imagined it.

They stumbled their way back to Brennan's bedroom, shedding articles of clothing in their wake. They made love soft and slow, gently exploring every inch of each other's body, seeing parts of each other they had only ever imagined. After each having reached their peak, Brennan settled comfortably into Booths arms, and drifted off to sleep. She could get used to this. And so could he.

* * *

Brennan was getting ready to leave her home when she looked at the calendar. Her period was three weeks late. She calculated back, she hadn't slept with anyone but Booth. Could she really be pregnant? She decided she wouldn't tell him until she was sure, she called her doctor immediately.

"Dr. Brennan?" The nurse called opening the door for Brennan to follow her. After taking all her vitals and recording those in the chart did the nurse leave and her normal doctor walk in.

"Temperance what brings you here? You're not scheduled for you yearly exam until July." Dr. Miles asked.

"I know, but my period is three weeks late, I think I might be pregnant." Brennan explained.

"Okay, well I'll draw some blood and we'll those results going and I'll call you later this afternoon with the results, that sound okay?"

"Perfect." Brennan answered.

* * *

Brennan had just gotten off the phone with her doctor confirming her pregnancy when her doorbell rang. She hoped it was Booth coming by for a surprise visit, so she could share the news with him. But when she pulled open her door, she was greeted by a different set of FBI agents. Certainly not _her _agent.

"May I help you?" She asked them slightly confused.

"Dr. Brennan, we're here to inform you that Agent Booth was shot and killed in a recent drug case. We wanted to tell you personally because we knew of your partnership with him. We're very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks for telling me." Brennan whispered before closing her door and crumpling to the floor.

"Please don't leave me Booth." She choked out through her tears.

* * *

I am aware of the weird start but I have the next chapter in place, and am ready to post it if you all would like to read more, so leave me a review and let me know.

Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and the alters here is chapter two!

* * *

He was gone.

That couldn't be possible, could it? She had just spoken to him yesterday morning; he was his usual happy, go lucky self. They were going to meet for dinner tomorrow night. That was when she was going to tell him they were going to have a baby.

She knew despite her own fears that Booth would be happy and excited at the thought of having another child, and they both knew that he would be a much bigger part of this child's life then Rebecca allowed him to be with Parker.

She also knew that when her fears and insecurities about being a mother were vocalized that he would tell her how lucky this child was to have her as it's mom, and that she would know what to do and love this baby more than anything else and that was what really mattered.

She could hear him telling her those words so clearly in her mind, she hoped that this was all a bad dream, and she would wake up and he would be there giving her that cocky smile she loved so much. Because if this was a nightmare she could wake up and it would be over. Reality doesn't have that same comfort. And most of all she wanted this to be a nightmare because she couldn't imagine doing this without him, her other half, her partner.

Over the next few days Brennan moved as if on auto pilot, she hardly spoke to anyone, and when people were growing concerned, Angela was quick to come to her defense knowing that Brennan would come to talk in time when she was done processing this devastating blow. In order to help make her feel better her friends and staff at the Jeffersonian allowed her to work on identifying world war two victims and aiding her with facts when she needed them.

After identifying her third body for the day she looked at her watch and realized that right now Booth would be telling her she needed to stop and eat. She knew it probably wasn't a good sign she could hear him talking to her as if he was still there, but she was glad for the warm feeling she got when she did hear his little words of advice and comfort that her brain had recorded over the years and was deciding to pull out in his absence.

She finished up her duties at the lab, and while on her way home she decided to stop at Booth's and use the key she had been given to get a few of his things. She wanted a few pictures of him so that their child would know who he was.

When she opened the door to his home she overwhelmed by how familiar it was too her. Everything looked the same as the last time she had seen it. She made her way quietly to the hallway and found a very good picture of Booth. He was in the park; he had been playing football with Parker when Brennan had snapped a photograph of him leaning up against a tree smiling at Parker while he played. He looked so relaxed and carefree, you could tell he really loved who he was looking it, and Brennan knew he would've looked at their baby the same way.

She then found one of the two of them. She suspected that Angela had captured this moment; they were sitting across from each other, but leaned in towards one another smiling happily at the other. With these pictures in hand she moved to his bedroom, she didn't allow herself much time in there but she did take a few of his favorite shirts, and a few pairs of his crazy socks, and last but not least she took the 'cocky' belt buckle she had given him. If she couldn't have him she would have things of his that reminded her of him.

Deciding she had all she needed and wanted she locked his home behind her as she left, she figured Rebecca would take care of the rest of his apartment. She drove home slowly every so often looking over at the passenger seat eyeing his belongings. She knew he wouldn't mind her having them, but she still felt as though she was stealing from him.

After arranging the photographs where she wanted them, and hanging his belt up, did she finally do what she had been fighting herself on all day. She called his number, she prayed he would answer, and when she heard the familiar, kind, answering machine message it was all she could take. She finally allowed herself to cry.

After she had shed all the tears that she could she pulled on one his shirts and curled up in her bed, falling asleep to his familiar scent.

It was three thirty in the morning when a crashing sound woke Brennan from her slumber. Quietly crawling out of bed she turned on her bedside lamp and grabbed her gun from her bedside table. She slowly crept into her living room where she heard the crash. She flipped the switched and light illuminated the once dark room, what she saw made her heart stop.

Booth.

He was there, in her living room, rubbing what she thought to be a stubbed toe. But she was told he was dead, he couldn't be here, could he?

"Bones, it's just me, you're really going to shoot me are you?" He teased, his face softening when he saw the petrified look on hers.

"How are you here right now?" She questioned not yet lowering the gun.

"What do you mean? I used the key you gave me. I know it's late I was just going to sneak in and try not to wake you, and be here when you woke up, like a surprise but I forgot you moved around your furniture so I stubbed my toes."

"But, they, they said you had died." She choked out slowly putting the gun down.

"Who said I had died Bones? I was just gone for a week on training, I told the FBI to tell you that." He explained.

"No, Booth, two agents came to my door and told me you had died, while on a drug bust."

"Bones, I'm not dead, I'm right here." He whispered closing the distance between them until he was holding her tight. She quickly clung to him and started crying again.

"Hey, hey it's okay, I don't know what happened but I'm right here, I'm not leaving you Bones." He tried to comfort her.

"I was so scared, the day they told me you had died I found out I was pregnant, I was going to call you that night to tell you." She sobbed.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" He asked pulling back so he could see her face.

"Yes, four weeks, it's yours." She explained.

"Bones this is great!" He said excited. "I mean, are you happy about this?"

"I am." She answered.

"Then why are you still crying?" He asked.

"I thought you were really gone and I was so mad that I hadn't gotten to you we were going to be a family and that I hadn't told you that I loved you and that our baby wasn't going to have a father. I'm so glad I can tell you all these things."

"You really love me?"

"I really do, Booth."

"I love you too Bones, and this baby, our baby." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

"Booth, why do you think the FBI wanted me to think you were dead?" Brennan asked him the next morning while he was cooking breakfast.

"I'm really not sure Bones, maybe there was a paperwork mix up and they confused me with another agent, or things are going wonky internally. I'll look into it though." He promised her.

"Okay, good, I don't much like being told you're dead when you're not." She answered.

"I bet you, it was just a paperwork mix up, it'll all get sorted out."

"Okay good. Booth?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Do you have to go in today? Or could you stay with me?"

"It's Saturday Bones, I'm all yours." He smiled at her.

"Okay good." She smiled back.

* * *

"Did you do as I told you?" Frank asked.

"Yes sir, we told her he was dead just as you wanted us too."

"Then why did he come back? He was supposed to be _actually _dead."

"Sir, we did kill an agent Booth." Ron answered.

"How is that possible?" Frank asked. "If Special Agent Seeley Booth is still walking around alive and happy with the doctor?"

"Wait, Seeley Booth?" Ron clarified. "We took out an Agent Jared Booth, in Tulsa. You didn't tell us there were two Booths."

"Well I thought you could read well enough to kill the correct brother."

"We'll take care of him sir, we promise. We will make him pay for locking you up." Ron pleaded.

"You'd better. Or I'll be taking care of it myself, after I eliminate you two." Frank threatened.

* * *

Ooops! Killed the wrong brother...what's gonna happen next? Annnd why does this Frank guy want Booth so badly? Stay tuned to find out! Please review! It lets me know that you guys really are reading.

Kayla


	3. Chapter 3

So some of you asked me what season this was taking place, and based on what i see in my head this is taking place in season four, because Booth and Brennan became so close to one another, that year before Booth lost his memory. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Bones, I was thinking about something, I wanna know what you think about it." Booth said as he was pulling his shoes at the end of the bed.

Brennan poked her head out of the bathroom, "Yes?" She asked.

"What if every month we outline your belly on the nursery's wall with how many inches around you are? To document the growth of our baby inside you." He said coming to lean against the bathroom doorway, while she finished brushing her hair.

"I like that idea Booth but we don't have a nursery." She answered turning to face him.

"I know that, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, I mean I know we love each other and you're pregnant, what if we moved in together?" He asked her.

"Here? Or at your place? Neither is big enough for us to be a family." She answered back.

"Well, what would you say if I found us I house, and not another apartment? You could have a study, and I could have a man cave, and we'll find one with three or four bedrooms. It'll have a yard, a fence, a big garage, we could get a dog."

"You sound as though you already have found this house for us." Brennan questioned.

"Well I kinda did." He admitted sheepishly.

"Booth, you didn't have to do that alone, I would've been more than happy to help out."

"I know, but as the man of this family and the way I was raised I feel responsible to take care of you and our baby, so I put down a bit on a house, and we got it, if you want the house I mean."

"I bet it's perfect." She answered as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You wanna go see it?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes." She smiled.

Brennan couldn't believe her eyes as Booth pulled up to the house, it was an old colonial style home, it had a long driveway, grass, a two car garage, and trees in the front yard.

"Wow." Brennan whispered as they got out of the car.

"Wait till you see the inside." Booth grinned, grabbing her hand.

The entry ways to house had a small porch and french doors, one you walked in to the left there was a smaller room with bookshelves lining the walls.

"That would be your study." Booth pointed out

On the right there was a larger living room and past that a large open kitchen and dining room. While walking through the living room Brennan peered out the sliding glass door, the backyard was huge, and covered with grass except for a small corner where there was a sandbox, and on the opposite side a pool.

"There's a pool!" She exclaimed.

"Wait till you see upstairs. There are four bedrooms, one down here and three upstairs, two of them have adjoining bathrooms and then there is another complete bathroom on the first floor with the other bedroom."

"Booth, this is perfect." Brennan told him as she looked out the window in the master bedroom that overlooked the back yard. "It's really ours?"

'It is as soon as we sign the papers." He said hugging her.

"Let's do it." She smiled.

They spent the rest of the day moving around and combining their furniture, into their new home, they did decide however to buy new furniture for the master bedroom since they would be sharing it as a couple. In order to even things out Brennan bought all the new furniture and kitchen appliances and fixings.

They were tired but happy to spend the night in their new home as a family.

The next day they closed out their leases on their apartments, and decided to go grocery shopping.

"Booth, when and how are we going to tell people that we're not only a couple, but living together and having a baby? I mean that's a lot of big changes in a short time, not that I'm not happy for them, I am, I just don't know the correct way to go about this." She asked as he was picking out meat.

"I'm not really sure either Bones, I mean when Rebecca found out she was pregnant we were already in a relationship, but we didn't actually become a family like we are." He answered.

"I knew that, but I couldn't imagine doing this without you, I know it wasn't planned or even thought of, but this baby was made out of love, I guess I'm just scared to tell everyone and have the happy warm feelings I've had over the last few days go away. I don't want life to ruin this." She further explained.

"Wow Bones, you're really opening up." He smiled as he took her hand in his, the other pushing the cart.

"I don't see why I shouldn't tell you how I feel, you're always telling me that, that's how happy committed relationships are supposed to work. I want us to be that way."

"I do too Bones, I do too. And leave the telling thing to me, I'll find a way to let everyone in, but in a fun, nonintrusive way." He promised.

"Well I hope it's soon, if Angela doesn't see me soon she said she was going to hunt me down like a half price pair of Gucci shoes. I'm not sure what she meant but she sounded like she meant it in her message."

"I'll bet she did." Booth chuckled.

"We need to choose bedding for our room, I think we should do it together, I don't you to think I picked something too girly." Brennan said as they were walking near home wears.

"Okay, let's get one of those bed in a bag thingies!" He answered.

"What about this one?" Brennan asked pointing a red comforter, with black velvet designs. "It's not manly or girly but also not boring.

"I like it." Booth answered grabbing the bed set.

Brennan proceeded to buy two matching sets of sheets for the comforter and two extra throw blankets, on in black the other in red.

"Now we won't get cold, or have to wash sheets all the time." She explained happily.

"Good thinking Bones."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Booth surprised Brennan by making up their bed with the new bedding while she put away the groceries.

"I like it even more all put together then I did in the bag." She said.

"Me too." He answered.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder whose here, we haven't given anyone our address yet." Booth said as he wondered out of the bedroom and down the stairs with Brennan right behind him. He looked out the peep hole and saw two uniformed officers.

"May we help you?" He asked them making sure to keep Brennan blocked by his body.

"Are you Seeley Booth?" One of the men asked.

"I am." Booth answered.

"We're very sorry to have to tell you this but, your younger brother Jared was killed during an active investigation recently."

"What active investigation? Jared doesn't work with the FBI or the armed forces." Booth informed them.

"He was aiding in an undercover investigation." They answered handing Booth a file. "Everything is in there. We're sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Booth answered taking the file, and closing the door to their home.

"Booth?" Brennan asked concerned with the confused look on his face.

"Yeah Bones?" He answered her.

"Those were the same agents who came to tell me you were dead."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Positive."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

So this is chapter four and it is rated M for content, I needed to add a twist and this was how it played out in my mind, please be gentle, and know that I love these characters and that there will be a happy ending! Please review! And if you don't like graphic writing then skip this chapter, everything will be explained later on.

* * *

"Booth, why would the exact same agents who told me you were dead come and find you of all people and tell you Jared is dead. You know I don't believe in coincidences, and this is defiantly not a coincidence." Brennan expressed as she and Booth entered their living room.

"You're right Bones that really doesn't pan out. If I'm supposed to be dead why track me down to tell me my brother is dead?" He mused aloud.

"What do you think they meant by calling him 'agent'? You're the only agent in your family, aren't you?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, and I would've been told if Jared joined the Bureau, but with his history, he wouldn't have cleared."

"What if someone is trying to get to you through your friends or family?" Brennan asked. "It makes since if they were trying to mess with us by telling me you were dead, then they turn around and say that Jared is dead."

"Hmm, get your squints together Bones, we need to have a family meeting, now."

* * *

"None of you were contacted by anyone claiming to be from the FBI or military and told I was dead?" Booth asked the Jeffersonian staff as they sat in the living room of the new home."

"No." Angela answered. "You're the only G-man I speak too.

"Most government officials avoid me, so no." Hodgins dropped in.

"I didn't get a visit either Seeley." Camille answered. "Can I ask why?"

"Yeah, while I was gone at training, two people claiming to be agents came and told Bones I had died, then this morning the same exact agents found me, to tell me that my brother Jared was killed, and Bones was right there with me when they told me. Why track down the person you said was dead and report another death?" He explained to everyone.

"Were they really agents?" Angela asked.

"No, they would've been convincing to any other civilian, but not to an actual agent." Booth answered.

"Look, we think someone may be trying to get to Booth through us, his friends and family. So if anyone that you don't know stops you asking you anything about Booth or his families don't answer." Brennan told them.

"And if any one claims to be an agent, ask to see their badge and take down their names, then call me immediately." Booth added.

"Dude, the government might be after the G-man. Freaky." Hodgins supplied.

"That's not funny." Angela told him.

"Let us know if there is anything we can do, we're all just a phone call away." Cam promised Booth.

"I will, thanks guys." He answered them, hugging them each goodbye.

"Do you think you should try to get ahold of Jared, or do you think he's really dead?" Brennan whispered once everyone had left.

"I don't know Bones."

"I wish I had something more helpful, or comforting to say to you." She said sitting down next to him.

"You just did." He smiled at her. "I'm not sure what's going on yet Bones, but I promise you, I'm not leaving and we will be a family, the three of us." He promised as he leaned in to kiss her. Just after they parted did his phone ring.

"We've got a case Bones." He told her after hanging up.

"Okay, let me get my kit." She answered as he went to change.

"I find that I am worried about this scene." She told him as they were driving. "I don't want it to be connected with this weirdness, but then if it is, we'll have some answers."

"Yeah, that's how I'm feeling too Bones."

"Male, in his early seventies, his bones are low on calcium from what I assume to be severe alcohol abuse." Brennan began telling Booth so he could take notes.

"Cause of death?" Booth asked.

"I'm not positive yet, but I think he may have been hit with something, to the back of his skull, look at the fracture." She pointed out to him.

"Ouch." Booth winced.

"We'll get this to the lab, I'll have Angela start a facial reconstruction, and have Hodgins figure out how long he has been here, or if he was moved, and I'll have the Bones checked to make sure my alcohol theory is correct."

"I need this body and all surrounding dirt taken back to the Jeffersonian institute right away." Booth told the Crime Scene Techs.

"Well I've done all I can do here, I'm going to head home, but I'll check in on the lab work tomorrow." Brennan told Booth as she was taking off her gloves.

"Okay, I'm talk to the people who found him; I'll see you at home." Booth told her.

* * *

When he opened the door he knew that there was something wrong, terribly wrong. Walking on his sniper feet he crept further into the dimly room. His senses were on overdrive, as he made sure he was alone. As he entered the living room of their home he saw a note taped to the TV set.

He approached the TV screen and saw that the note was addressed to him. He carefully peeled the note off and flipped it open to reveal the message inside_. Click Play. _That was all that the note said. There was nothing he hated more than cryptic messages.

However in this situation he figured that he wasn't going to be able to avoid watching what was on this tape, it was the only thing he had that might help him find Bones. He knew she had been taken when she didn't answer his calls and she wasn't at the lab or with Angela. He prayed to every deity there was that Brennan and their baby were okay. With that as his motivation he popped the tape into the player and sat down on the chair the screen was fuzzy for a moment then it became clear.

The camera was focused on Brennan; she was lying on a bed, in what Booth perceived to be a hotel room of some sort. She wasn't making any noise; if he didn't know better he would've thought that she was sleeping. Then a man sat down at the end of the bed, he pointed to Brennan and then he turned back and began talking to the camera and to Booth.

"_Agent Booth, I see you finally found our little video for you. I hope you enjoy watching it as much as we enjoyed making it. And we hope you don't have a problem with loving damaged goods."_

After the man had said his piece did he move up to Brennan's head, he gently shook her and it was clear she had been sedated but that she was aware of what was happening she just wasn't able to fight back.

"_Anything you want to tell your precious FBI guy?" The man asked._

"_Don't Booth, don't. I'm sorry, and I love you." Was all Brennan said before closing her eyes._

"Don't what?" Booth thought as he continued to watch.

The man that had Brennan securely tied her hands above her head on the headboard; he moved and tied an ankle to each post at the end of the bed. When he was sure that there was no physical way the Brennan would be able to pull free on her own did he begin what he had come here to do.

He started by unbuttoning her blouse, and then ripped it away from her body, Booth noticed her flinch as her delicate flesh became open to the air around her.

"_What a lovely rack, I bet they are even more beautiful out of the bra. Should we find out?" He taunted Brennan. _

He slowly but carefully cut away her bra straps and then unhooked it from the back fully reveling Brennan to him. "Wow, what a sight, I can see why that FBI guy is always drooling while you're around." With a smirk pointed to the camera did he straddle Brennan and slowly caress on breast with his left hand and he suckled on the other. He continued until he knew that her nipples were hard.

He then pulled away her pants and thong, And reviled Brennan no himself and to Booth._ "Well at least you're not hairy." He commented._

He then began to excite Brennan orally, he licked circles around her clit until it was hard and round, he then taunted her by thrusting into her with his fingers until she was very moist, when he was sure he had her exactly where he wanted her did he take her clit in her mouth and start sucking until she came.

With her legs shaking and her breath heavy did he decide to finish the deed. He removed his clothing and made sure that Brennan was still moist, as he entered her. It killed Booth to hear her gasp like she did. But he didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure.

Once he was inside her comfortably for himself he began to move in a rhythmic thrusting motion one, that Booth knew was not pleasing to Brennan, she had her mouth shut tight and he saw a single tear roll down her cheek and she turned her head in obvious discomfort.

This lasted about fifteen minutes then the man decided he was done. He slid out of Brennan replaced his clothes, and turned to the camera_. "She was a good piece of ass. You think you can find her before I have to make a second tape?" _

Booth knew that no matter what he had to do he was going to find Bones and save her from having to go through this hell again.

He shut off the tape and TV, he called Hodgins to search the room for any evidence that might have been left behind, he then called Angela, and explained to that her had a tape he needed her to analyze and that she was to do so from home and that she alone was to watch the tape.

* * *

Please don't shoot me! I know that was hard to read, but it was hard to wright it just was what my muse demanded! It will get better I promise! Review...maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry this is late and very short! Ive been working like crazy and trying to get all my classes lined up for school. I wanted to apologize about the last chapter, I honestly thought the rating had been changed, but it wasn't. It is now changed. However i would like to say that i did warn you before hand about reading that chapter. Anyway here is the next chapter and it sets us up for a more dramatic bit of writing as the story progresses. I will update again soon. Please review!

* * *

"Is this Agent Booth?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, I'm Agent Booth."

"We have a Brennan with us and she asked that we call you, she was dropped off about twenty minutes ago." The voice explained.

"I'm on my way." Booth said hanging up his phone and flipping a U-turn while hitting the siren.

He used his badge to get to Brennan's bed side in a matter of minutes.

"Bones, I was so worried are you okay?" He asked smoothing her hair from her face.

"Physically I will be fine, the doctors checked me out, and I'll be okay. The baby is and will be fine." She explained.

"Bones?" H questioned knowing there was more.

"You, um, you saw the tape?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"I tried to get away but he was huge and I didn't want to hurt the baby, I'm so sorry Booth."

He couldn't believe his ears she was apologizing to him. "Bones this wasn't your fault, you were the victim. You did everything you could've."

"You're not, disgusted with me?" She whispered her eyes filling with tears.

"How could that ever be a possibility?" He asked as he gently hugged her to his chest.

"Because of what happened and what you had to see. I'm so ashamed." She choked out.

"Baby, I would never blame you, for that, you were kidnapped, drugged, and assaulted. Nowhere in that scenario did you ask for happened to you, or welcome it in any way. "

Rationally she knew he was right but she wasn't ready to admit that yet.

It was then that the doctor came back in. "We are going to start you on some fluids to wash the drugs from your system, and give you some slight sedatives to sleep, since we can't give you pain medication. If you stay stable through the night, you should be able to go home tomorrow."

Both partners nodded.

"You should go home, you cant stay in that chair all night." Brennan slurred after the drugs had been administered to her.

"Try and make me leave. I'm going to stay in this chair all night."

"But what about your back?" She questioned.

"It'll be just fine. Now you get some rest. I love you." He answered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Review please! I promise the next chapter will be longer and have some explanations.


End file.
